Family, Friendship, and Homeworld Spies
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Blue Topaz has been by herself for twenty years in the Kindergarten, awaiting the return of her Mama. When her peaceful existence is disrupted by Jasper, who informs her that her Mama is gone, Blue tags along with Jasper. At the same time, a small group of Homeworld Gems is making its way towards Earth, made up of former Crystal Gems. Rated T for violence and depressing content.
1. Prologue

**Confession time.**

 **About my story,** _ **Unfused and Unbroken**_ **…**

 **I'm discontinuing it.**

 **I'm sorry. I've just lost my enthusiasm for that story, and instead, will be focusing on this story along with my numerous** _ **Undertale**_ **projects. It involves many OCs, many of whom come from Homeworld and one who was formed in the Kindergarten. It also has many characters I've never written before, so bear with me.**

 **Oh, and, it's my first chapter written in first-person, so don't judge it too harshly.**

* * *

My name is Blue Topaz, and I'm a Gem. I was formed in the Kindergarten by Mama, who visited me as much as she could at first, but I haven't seen her in a long time. How long has it been? A month? A year? I don't know. It's hard to keep track of time in the Kindergarten. Mama wanted me to learn how to summon my weapon before she took me away from here, but I didn't, and she stopped visiting. I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?

I do know that Mama was the best Mama I could have ever had. She was nice, and pretty, and really smart, too! Even though I'm small, she told me that I'd grow, and she was right! I'm a lot bigger than I used to be.

Still, I can't help but wonder…

Where are you, Mama? What did I do?

Since Mama doesn't visit anymore, I'm by myself most of the time. Sometimes, a purple Gem with white hair comes to the Kindergarten, but I stay out of sight. One time she came here with another Gem, one that didn't look like a Gem. A third one, with hers right in the middle of her forehead, came and she and Purple Gem got into a big fight. I hid far away, scared of getting hurt, even though Mama said as long as my Gem is intact, I'll come back.

A little while ago, those three Gems plus a green one and a big one came to the Kindergarten. They left, but Purple Gem, Weird Gem, and Green Gem came back later. I stayed out of sight all the time. Maybe they weren't nice Gems like Mama.

Actually, they were kind of scary, and none of them seemed to be very happy when I saw them. I'm lonely in the Kindergarten, but none of them were Mama.

I miss you, Mama. Come back soon, please!

* * *

I climb up the cliff using the grooves in its surface. It's a somewhat entertaining activity, but I can't stop thinking about Mama. She's the one who taught me to climb the cliffs carefully so I wouldn't shatter my Gem. The farthest I've ever been from the Kindergarten is at the top of those cliffs. I'm too scared to explore without Mama, even though she's stopped visiting.

I reach the top and look over the whole area. The Kindergarten is huge! With Mama missing, I've explored every inch of it. She used to tell me that other Gems were made here, and that those other Gems mostly went with bad ones, who forced them to do things. She'd smile and tell me I was the most special Gem ever, that she'd made me that way.

"Where are you?" I sigh, hanging my head in despair.

Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind. I let out a yelp of fear as they turn me to face them.

They're a huge orange Gem, with long hair and their Gem right in the middle of her face, like a nose. That's when I realize this Gem is a she. She looks… angry.

"Who are you?!" I yelp. She gives a scary grin, like the Jaspers Mama used to show me in old battles. This scary Gem is a Jasper.

"My name's Jasper!" she booms in a deep voice, bringing me closer to her face. "Who are you, runt?"

"I-I'm B-Bl-Blue T-Topaz!" I sputter. She narrows her eyes.

"You're a Topaz? Figures I'd find a Gem that's good for nothing."

Anger takes over my fear and I glare at Jasper.

"I AM _NOT_ GOOD FOR NOTHING!" I yell. "MAMA SAID I'M THE MOST SPECIAL GEM EVER! SHE _MADE_ ME THAT WAY!" Jasper blinks in shock, then looks even more confused.

"Who's 'Mama'?" she asks.

"Mama's the Gem who made me, right here in the Kindergarten. She's tall with big, curly pink hair and a white dress…"

Jasper shakes her head. I don't like the way she's smirking…

"Oh, Topaz. Hate to be the one to break it to ya, but Rose Quartz, your 'Mama', is gone, and she's never coming back."

To Jasper's and my own surprise, I punch her with all my strength and send her backwards. I fall to the ground and get back up to see Jasper also getting up.

"You little BRAT!" she screams, running for me. I drop off the edge of the cliff and hide in a hole not far down, sending a rock to the bottom to trick Jasper. Mama always told me that brains usually bested brawn, and I definitely have brains over Jasper's brawn. She falls past me, and I realize what's about to happen before she even hits the bottom.

 _Poof_.

I see her physical form destroyed at the foot of the cliff and carefully climb down.

Her Gem lies on the ground and I watch it until she begins to reform. Once she finishes, she stares at me with an odd expression.

"Why… why didn't you just shatter me?" she asks.

"Because Mama told me that every Gem deserves forgiveness, even ones that try to hurt you."

"Have ya ever been outside this place, kid?"

"… no. Mama wanted me to learn how to summon my weapon before she took me out of here."

"Well, since Rose isn't around… why don't you and I stick together?"

I can't explain it, but I feel like trusting Jasper will be a good thing.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Jasper lifts me onto her shoulders and I leave the Kindergarten for real.

Is Mama really gone?

If she is, then Jasper can be my new big sister! She'll protect me. I can tell…

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one!**

 **Given the Jasper-hate the fandom has, even I was surprised I picked Jasper for the big-sister role. Then again, we also don't have a lot of information on Jasper as a character. I thought giving her a sweet, innocent character to play off of like Blue Topaz would be interesting. Not to say that Blue will** _ **continue**_ **to be as sweet and innocent as she is, but it'll be cool to see how they influence each other.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Training Begins

**I apologize for being gone from this story for so long.**

 **However, with the recent "Heart of the Crystal Gems" Steven Bomb, I have broken through my writer's block on this story. Also, the relatively-recent reveal of Pink Diamond makes Blue Topaz's formation all the more probable. And, also, also, this is an AU where Jasper escaped corruption and Smoky Quartz at the Beta Kindergarten, so there's that.**

* * *

Jasper was having one of the strangest days of her existence.

First, she lost to Rose and the runt _fused_ , and that stupid Peridot had almost impaled her with a pole. Then, out of fury and humiliation, she'd warped to just outside the Prime Kindergarten, only to find a tiny Blue Topaz there. She'd seen Topazes before, and they were huge, hulking warriors with very little to say. _This_ Topaz was tiny and delicate-looking, wearing a dress as if she were of higher rank than she was. And she was very vocal, to an almost annoying degree. Jasper had wanted nothing more than to get rid of the little mistake, but she hadn't paid attention to where she was.

When she'd reformed, the Blue Topaz was standing over her, curious. Despite Jasper's hostility, she refused to use the opportunity to gain the upper hand and instead was… _friendly_. The Quartz soldier decided having _one_ gem loyal to her was enough for now, and decided to allow the Blue Topaz to travel with her.

"Let's get going," Jasper sighed, heading for the warp. Blue Topaz stopped and stared at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I've never left the Kindergarten before," Blue Topaz mumbled.

"Of course you haven't…" Jasper muttered, facepalming. She was beginning to regret taking in the tiny Gem. "There's a first time for everything, Pipsqueak, and this is your first time."

"Okay." Blue Topaz ran faster than Jasper expected and clung to her hand. "Let's go."

Jasper warped them to the Beta Kindergarten, where she knew the Crystal Gems hadn't stuck around. Blue Topaz stared at everything with an expression Jasper couldn't read. Fascination? Whatever it was, the corrupted Gems she'd captured were gone now, probably freed by the ones who'd chased her.

"There's so many holes…" Blue whispered.

"This is where I was formed," Jasper told her, picking up a rock and crushing it. "Not as good as your Kindergarten, though."

"You seem good." Jasper felt odd. Nobody had ever called her 'good' so innocently before.

"It depends on who you ask. There are some Gems who would say I'm the baddest of the bad.

"You did try to get rid of my physical form, but I forgive you!"

"You're something else, aren't you, kid?"

Jasper wasted no time in setting up a spot to train Blue Topaz to summon her weapon. Blue sat on a rock, humming a tune Jasper didn't know and kicking her feet.

"Okay, here we go."

"What is it?"

"It's a training area. You aren't going to last long out here if you can't defend yourself."

"Why?"

"Because Earth is dangerous and full of Gems who want to hurt us."

"Oh, no." Blue entered the training area, tying up her long, pale-blue hair so it wasn't in her face. Jasper took the opportunity to assess the Topaz's appearance.

She was small, smaller than the Amethyst Runt and Rose's current form—about the size of a Ruby. She had a complexion similar to the snow Jasper had seen while hunting down corrupted Gems to fuse with, and her hair was the same color as her gem. Her dress was knee-length, with a pair of what appeared to be tights the same color as the sky above them. The dress itself was a darker blue, like stupid Lapis Lazuli's gem, and the slippers on Blue's feet matched that color. She looked like she was made of ice, fragile and able to be shattered in a moment.

Jasper wanted to protect her.

"Okay. Try to focus on the idea of summoning your weapon." Blue nodded and tried to focus. A look of intense concentration came on her face before the gem on her palm glowed. Blue reached over without thinking and pulled out a handle. Her weapon turned out to be a rapier, perfectly suited for a Gem her tiny size. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"I did it! Jasper, I did it!" She bounced up and down, her weapon in her hand.

"Great job, Squirt." Jasper felt a strange sense of pride.

Later, as night fell, Jasper watched as Blue Topaz clambered into one of the empty holes.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. Mama taught me how, and it's fun. It lets me forget everything for a little while."

"What's sleep?"

"Basically, you close your eyes and let yourself drift away. When you sleep, your form shuts itself down temporarily to regenerate. It especially helps if you've been hurt." Blue curled up in the back of the exit hole and yawned. "Try it if you want. I like doing it at night, and then I wake up in the morning."

Within a few minutes, the little Gem had closed her eyes and gone to 'sleep', whatever that was. Jasper sighed. There wasn't much to do until morning, so she figured there was nothing to lose by trying this 'sleep' thing. She climbed into a hole next to Blue Topaz's and did just as her companion had.

* * *

She woke up to the sun on her face as it rose over the Kindergarten. Jasper felt oddly refreshed, like she'd just formed for the first time all over again. She crawled from the hole and saw Blue Topaz facing a rock, weapon in hand. Her companion let out a cry and brought the sword down on the rock. It clanged with a resounding din that echoed all around. Blue Topaz was shaking from the force of the blow, and she fell back onto her rear.

"Ow," she grumbled.

"Maybe lay off the rocks for now, Pipsqueak," Jasper suggested, picking her up by the back of her dress and setting her upright.

"But I have to learn how to fight if I'm gonna help you!" Blue Topaz insisted.

"Leave the fighting to me. You focus on getting stronger, first."

"Okay."

"Let's start by doing some climbing. You're good at that, and it helps build endurance."

"Yes, ma'am!" Blue Topaz ran to the base of the nearest wall and scanned it. She quickly found a groove that she could use to get a grip and started climbing. Jasper watched from the bottom, noting how swiftly the tiny Gem was scaling the wall. Rose Quartz had taught her well, at least in that respect. She came down just as fast as she'd climbed.

"Great job, squirt. Now we're going to try and see what powers you have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can perform a spin-dash attack, and Rose had healing tears. What can you do?" Topaz tapped her chin.

"I grow."

"That's shape-shifting, Squirt. Every Gem can do that."

"No, I grow on my own. Mama wanted me to be as much like a human child as possible, so she formed me with the ability to grow. She said that one day, I'll be as big as her."

"Huh. Odd choice. Rose was a weird one."

"Yeah. Oh! And I can do this!" Blue fell on her elbow so that there was a large scrape. She then closed her eyes in concentration. Her gem glowed and the light enveloped her completely. The scrape healed before she stopped what she was doing.

"You can… heal?"

"Mama said it wasn't fair that she was the only Gem who could heal, so she gave me the ability."

"Huh. Good move, Rose."

Something was still bugging Jasper about the situation, and it was the fact that Rose had _formed_ Blue Topaz. It didn't make any sense. As far as she knew, all the injectors had been shut down, and none of them had worked in millennia. There was no other way of making Gems.

Right?

* * *

 **This is the end of this chapter.**

 **Before you all jump on me for giving Blue Topaz healing powers, I actually did research into supposed mystical properties of a blue topaz gemstone. It's supposed to be healing, balancing, and lucky. Also, I found out in my research that pairing it with different stones has different effects. This list is only gems we've seen in the show, so calm down. There's a lot more to it than this. Also included is interesting jasper combinations.**

 **Blue Topaz + Jasper/Rose Quartz/Amethyst/Sugilite = Invites Inner Peace and Serenity**

 **Blue Topaz + Carnelian = Balance in Your Life**

 **Blue Topaz + Lapis Lazuli = Improved Writing**

 **Jasper + Garnet/Carnelian = Increased Luck/Money**

 **Jasper + Carnelian/Fluorite/Malachite/Garnet = Increased Safety and Protection**

 **Like I said, I'm doing research into the properties of different gems that will be represented by OCs. On the way is Coral, Moonstone, Agate, and Onyx.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
